Rhythm
by DazedRem
Summary: Kurosuke's King of NYC and livin' the life with his best friend,Naruto,but when a new kid comes, will things stay as they were? What happens when the KING is a...QUEEN!


Naruto leaned up against the wall, repeatedly flipping open his orange cell, checking the time over and over, repeating his disappointed sigh upon finding out that only a few minutes had passed since the last time. His messy blond hair hung over ocean blue eyes that were like open doors revealing his obvious dissatisfaction. The blond girl next to him in purple clothes sighed as well, "N-Fox, checking the time isn't going to make him magically appear."

"Yeah, I know Ino but he's 45 minutes late. Whats keeping him...?", he sighed, worried. Ino smiled at Naruto, "It's okay! I'm sure something important must've came up! Otherwise, he would be here by now. Have you tried calling him?"

"Well, no I haven't...I don't want to interrupt anything.", Naruto said simply and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "He promised to meet me today and now he bails? Damn it, I swear that someone up there has condemned my pitiful soul!", Naruto swooned dramatically, then laughed.

Hinata spoke up, "I'm sure Tsuchiya-kun will be here soon Naruto-kun!", she stammered, looking down at her fidgetting thumbs.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Hina-hime.", she blushed and here shrugged, looking up at the sky, "I guess he'll be here soon."

Kiba nodded, his hood falling back, "Our King of Dance can never fail us, we are his subjects and I definately think that you may just be his Prince.", he winked, nudging Naruto in the ribs.

Naruto jumped up, startled and blushing in embarrassment, "Kiba!", said brunette gave his sly, wolf smirk and raised an eyebrow, "Well, Kurosuke is single isn't he? The King has no girlfriend, or boyfriend, for that matter."

"Ah, he's so gorgeous! He's amazing! He understands the heart of a woman so _perfectly_ and he is so nice!", Ino gushed and Naruto sighed, "Well, Kurosuke _is_ bi.", he gave a foxy grin, "I'm in the running for Prince."

Kiba laughed and Hinata continued to look down while Ino continued to list the things that made Kurosuke awesome, Naruto agreeing with her on most of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

**Meanwhile...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Kurosuke Tsuchiya sneezed before lighting another cigarette. Girls watched him in amazement and wide-eyes adoration. He rolled his eyes, _'I'm amazed they aren't screwing the very ground I'm walking on.'_, he dragged on the cigarette before holding it carefully between long, slender fingers and puffing out a cloud of smoke.

He wasn't addicted in any way to the cigarettes, he smoked when he _wanted_ to, not because he _needed_ to. Kurosuke sighed and stretched his long arms, towering tall over the girls standing at the bus stop around them.

When they continued to gawk at him with his ears pierced several times, his fang-like canines, his slim but calloused hands in his pockets, cigarette lighted, and Vivienne Westwood rings adorning his long fingers, he looked down at his cigarette with his different colored eyes and moved it to the corner of his mouth to talk clearly.

"Sorry, is the smoke bothering you?", he asked softly and the blushed. These girls were high schoolers in uniforms with baggy socks and red bows, maybe a little younger than he was, and were now blushing and stammering.

"N-No!", one with glasses and brunette hair said. They all began to talk to eachother about him and he sighed.

"Its bothering me.", a male voice said from behind Kurosuke. Curious, Kurosuke looked into the onyx eyes of a pale boy his age, the eyes so dark that they could have easily been mistaken for polished obsidian. His dark, raven black hair was soft looking and spiked in the back, tinted blue in the sun.

He was a great contrast to the Euro-Asian-African that Kurosuke was. Kurosuke dragged on his cigarette once more, holding his away from him and puffing a cloud of smoke above the boy's head, purposely attempting to provoke the young Asian.

"Who're you?", he replaced the cigarette in his mouth, unzipping his short sleeved, black jacket to show off his baggy black tank, **King Of NYC** in red graffitti on the front. A reversed cross made the 'i' in King and matched the one dangling from a chain around his neck and from his left ear.

On his right ear was a simple dangling pentacle set with red rubies on a shorter chain instead of the reversed cross. A spiked collar around his neck had a tag on it, KONKA, engraved onto the shiny silver surface of the tag.

The sleeves of the jackets slacked a little, sagging down to show the tattoo of a dragon winding up his toned upper arm.

"My name doesn't matter.", he said simply, a fierce glare watching Kurosuke's cigarette. His anger merely sent a grin that graced Kurosuke's sun-kissd features beautifully, "Oooh, fiesty. I like it. Asian, angry, smart and with one hell of a mouth. I must be dreaming.", Kurosuke cooed as he began leaning in close to the shorter boy's face.

He threw down his cigarette as he leaned away then stepped on it, fixing his jacket and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Listen, princess, I'll put it out but only today.", the taller boy brought his lips close to the dark-haired boy's ear, "Just. For. You.", he whispered.

Kurosuke smirked as he watched the boy push him away, "Whatever. My name isn't _princess_, it's Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Cute.", was all Kurosuke said before the bus came and took the long seat in the back, sitting by himself. No one dared to come back there to sit with him. He had that royal air to him, even as he lighted another cigarette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

**Uchiha, Sasuke**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

I was pissed off as hell right now. First, I got kicked out of my own house by my older brother, Itachi. That bastard said that I should go out and get friends instead of working out in the house and reading all day. He gave me my wallet, my bag, and told me to come home to make him dinner later.

So then I'm wandering all over NYC and I sit down to read at a bus stop, waiting for the bus and I smell the one smell I hate the most: Cigarette smoke.

Then, when I look up, I see a boy, about my age, who's a little bit taller than me and is apparently being adored by some girls. Thing is, he smelled like strawberries and champagne underneath the cigarette smell and was actually very attractive.

His skin is flawless and sun-kissed from being outside with toned limbs, a tall, slender but athletic frame, and messy haired with blonde bangs while the rest of his hair was black, highlighted with red and tinted with blue in the sun, like mine was.

The guy's hair is kinda spiky but not like mine and when he turns around, I see that he's got these whisker marks on his cheeks and that his eyes are different colors. His left one is a deep but bright ocean and sky blue and the other is a vibrant green like in a cat's eyes plus his left eyes has a cat-like pupil as opposed to the normal pupil of his other eye.

Gold specks in the right eye, white in the left. Both have some shining silver rimming his irises. I glare at him as he gets close to me, calling me princess and everything.

After our whole ordeal, I sit about three seats away from him, alone in the red velvet seat by the window, reading my book. I was planning on going to a cafe I heard about that served good coffee and tried to concentrate on that but my mind continuously wandered.

Usually, my mind wandering wasn't a bad thing, but today, it angered me because I ended up thinking about the tall guy in the backseat, lying down with his iPod blaring some rock music I recognized and smoking another cigarette, having lit it with a silver lighter with skull designs.

His fingers are long and slender, delicate like a girl's hands even though they're calloused, and are adorned with a lot of rings, his right middle finger and left index and ring fingers covered in long, armor like things.

Behind me, the girls from earlier were talking about his rings, which were apparently used Vivienne Westwood rings, and how hot he was with his earrings. I sighed until they began to talk about his name.

"I can't _believe_ we met Kurosuke Tsuchiya!", one said. _'Thats an Asian sounding name for such a guy who looks nothing like one.'_, I thought. My thinking was voice by the girl with glasses.

"Is he Asian?", she asked and the other two laughed, nodding fervently, "He's Italian, French, Japanese, _and_ Black!", one with green highlighted hair said. The first girl nodded to this, her earrings jingling.

"Woah...he's gorgeous!", they all began talking like this until the first one stopped, "Wait, wasn't his name something else before...? Kurosuke..something that started with an A..."

"Yeah but its a mystery. No one knows but everyone knows that it started with an A, thus the nick name, KONKA."

"What?", asked glasses girl. The green girl continued, "Yeah, it stands for King. Of. NYC. Kurosuke. A.", she informed, obviously proud of her stalker level knowledge of this Kurosuke.

I listened to their conversation, distracted by the rather interesting and eventful history of Kurosuke Tsuchiya, the King Of NYC, a street dancer, a musical prodigy, smart in school, a star athlete on no team, leader of a dance crew, guitarist, and a single, bisexual King, looking for his Prince or Princess.

They all talked about how great it would be to be with Kurosuke. By the time my stop came, Kurosuke had gotten up as well, already up before the bus stop, and I had learned that he had a tough childhod but I didn't get to hear what it was since I had to get off.

He turned off to the right after putting out his cigarette and waving at me, "Later Prin- I mean Sasuke.", he began walking away.

I shook my head and looked down at a pin he had dropped, "Hey!", I called but he had turned a corner into an alley and didn't hear me.

With a sigh, I looked down at it. It was a pin for the school I would be transferring to and would be starting at tommorrow.

"Guess I'll see him then.", I said to myself, walking into the cafe after carefully placing it into a pocket of my bag and ordering a coffee.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

**With Naruto and co.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Naruto looked at his phone again, "Like I _said_ Naruto, looking at his phone won't make him just up and _magically _appear.", Ino said, putting her hands on her hips. Their entire group was here now, even Sakura, except for Kurosuke.

"I know I know! It's been almost an entire _hour_ now!", Naruto complained. Then he had a random idea, "He must be DEAD!!", he yelled dramatically, everyone giving fake, exagerrated gasps.

"We must decide among his fortune!", Naruto exclaimed, "I get his crown!", an all too familiar laugh sounded behind him, rich and very amused. Ikenai Taiyou by Orange Range blaired from his black and red headphones, one of them in his ear and one just left to hang.

"Kurosuke!", Naruto yelled as the tall youth looked down at him. They both had whisker marks on their faces. Last year, Naruto had been made fun of for the marks, people constantly fighting him and bullying him.

All he knew was how to street dance but no one but him knew this. They just beat him up and called him names. He would fight back and come home to his dad injured but never said a word as to what happened. It was like that for a while.

Until the day, a day forever etched into his memory, when Kurosuke came.

Naruto would never forget that day, what Kurosuke had done. He had stood, cigarette loose between naturally rosy lips arranged in a reassuring grin, hand gripped around the throat of one of Naruto's attackers and the other shoved into the pocket of his jacket casually.

His voice spoke and the words were burned into the blonde's heart, "Do you really think that I would _want_ idiots like you to beat on the new guy?", before the guy or the other would answer, he kicked all their asses.

Afterwards, while Naruto was still on the ground, Kurosuke had offered his hand to him, "This may be a little late, but I'm Kurosuke Tsuchiya and welcome to my kingdom, Naruto."

From then on, they had been inseperable best friends. Naruto was Kurosuke's right hand man and only later was he told that Kurosuke had business in Harlem with the previous King, who had called him to a dance-off and tried to jump him.

Of course, Kurosuke had made it, alone, and still had the energy to fight for Naruto before giving out during gym class one day from his injuries.

Now his savior stood before him, this face with a slight frown gracing his features. He flicked his bangs from his different colored eyes, "Hey. Sorry I'm la-"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Like I was saying, sorry I'm late. I had some business with at the cemetary.", Kurosuke said simply and Naruto quieted down.

Kurosuke had been abused by his mentally ill and dying mother for years and years until recently when she finally died. He mourned her loss in a way only he would. Walking around with an empty stare but a smile always masking his face.

"Tell you what, I'll treat you all to that cafe over there.", he said and began to lead the way without another word. Kurosuke was greeted at the door by a waitress, "Oh Lord K! Welcome! Would you like your usual table?"

"Of course, thanks Amy.", Kurosuke flashed a charming smile and tipped her face up, his fingers lightly wrapped around her chin, "You're beautiful as always.", she giggled, blushing furiously before taking them to the table and running off to the kitchen.

Kurosuke leaned back in his seat with its special red cushion, just for him. He was sitting with his legs crossed, a royal air about him as he crossed his arms and ordered a slice of cake.

Their group was arranged around two black tables, bigger than the rest, and sat in black chairs comfortably and casually. They all talked about random things like school, the upcoming dance off with some Miami crew calling themselves Oto Go (Sound Five) that would be next month.

Then the conversation switched, on Kiba's invitation, to Kurosuke's up coming seventeenth birthday at the end of October, which would be soon since Naruto's birthday was in two days.

Kurosuke was focused on a table by them, or more specifically the boy sitting with his back to them, engrossed in a book.

"Who's that?", Sakura asked, gazing at the beautiful boy. Kurosuke smirked playfully before getting up and grabbing the boy from behind, "Hey Ice Queen!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

**Uchiha Itachi**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Good evening. My name is Uchiha, Itachi. I'm nineteen years old, in college, living alone in a big house in the good part of New York City with my rather cute little brother Sasuke. I'm currently incognito, having followed my little brother to a cafe where he sat alone, reading. Typical.

A hood is covering my shining black hair and black sunglasses cover my eyes while a scarf is hiding the lower half of my face. I order a coffee and cake while watching my brother in my mirror.

He continues reading, not noticing a very attractive boy about his age walk in, leading a group of people. I was immediately captivated by this boy and looked at the bandages under his tank as he unzipped his jacket and threw it behind his chair.

Said boy was wearing black and red bondage jeans with chains, small harmless hooks, several tears, mini razorblade charms, rings, many pockets, zippers, buckles, and was riddled with safety pins. His jacket had some safety pins as well as two buckles on each sleeve of his short-sleeved jacket and his black boots were scuffed.

He was definately my kind of guy. A tall badass with flawless, sun-kissed, and rather feminine features with delicate but calloused hands, strong and toned limbs, and an overall carefree yet royal air to him.

I looked away to sip my coffee but nearly spit it out when I heard the screeching of chairs and his voice, "Hey Ice Queen!"

Next, I heard something that made me laugh. My brother very animatedly protesting against this human contact, "Lemme go, bastard!!", he struggled, a useless thing in the arms of this tall boy who now sighed, "Aw don't be like that!", he cooed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

**Uchiha Sasuke**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

"I barely _know_ you, let alone your name!", I yelled, of course lying. I'd never admit to listening in o gossip, especially about _this_ guy, this stupid tall and attractive guy, this stupid King Of NYC, this bastard named Kurosuke Tsuchiya! Wait, did I just think of him as _attractive_?

Shit, I did. Oh great, my bisexual older brother's ways are finally rubbing off on me...No fucking way! I _refuse _to like men. While I was brooding over this new revelation, I was hovering above the floor, my feet dangling. When I snapped back, I saw that I was being rudely suspended in the air by Kurosuke, who continued ranting and raving.

Of course, I knew he was teasing me and it pissed me off to no end! God, this guy was so utterly _irritating _that I couldn't believe that I was going to give back his pin-Oh yeah! The pin he dropped is still in my bag!

"Put me down!", I ordered. He promptly dropped me on my ass and I crawled to my bag then glared up at him as I launched the pin straight at him. Out of my horrible luck, he merely caught it with a swift movement of his hand.

Kurosuke closed his hand around it before turning his hand over, then opening the cage that his fingers made around the pin to see the object in his hand. A grin graced his features and he winked at me, "Thanks, I didn't know I dropped this.", his intoxicating voice was deep but somehow more feminine than other males I've heard...

His fingers snapped in my face to bring me out of these thoughts to see that he was now crouched in front of me, legs open, "I'd tell you to suck it but I have a feeling you'd bite it off.", he smirked and I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! I was just kidding Sasuke!", Kurosuke recoiled and, in one languid, graceful movement he was standing up, cigarette between his fingers and a cloud of smoke by him.

"We're going to go to the same school.", I said as I also stood to face him. He was taller than me by about an inch or so and was smiling.

"I see. Well then, I'm Kurosuke Tsuchiya, welcome to my kingdom of NYC. Make sure you don't become a prostitute.", he winked then quickly added, "Just kidding!", with his hands up in the surrendering gesture.

"So you'll be my little brother's classmate.", said an all too familiar voice, one that belonged to a person I absolutely _despised_ to the very core of my teenage being with the vigor only an angsty teen could possibly possess.

Before Kurosuke answered, I swirved around on my heel and, after standing back to create distance between me and my brother, pointed an accusing finger, "Stalker!", I yelled, "You _told_ me to go out and get some friends and now you're _stalking _me! You creepy asshole!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

**Third Person POV**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

The cafe, which was actually pretty empty save for a few teenagers scattered at different tables, the employees, Naruto and company, Kurosuke, and the two Uchiha brothers, was going about its normal business, despite the random confrontation of two rather beautiful raven haired brothers.

Kurosuke laughed, a laugh caught on the border line between girl and boy voices, randomly, his cigarette in hand. He looked actually rather innocent but still serene and angelic, his girlish features graced with a perfect smile and his usual royal aura.

Sasuke, the younger of the Uchiha brothers, stopped dead and turned around, "Don't _laugh_ you bastard!"

Naruto stood up, "Don't talk about the King like that you pussy!", his chair fell behind him and he growled at the raven-haired smart ass, "Do I _look_ like I'm talking to you?", Sasuke said before ignoring him and crossing his arms to Kurosuke, "You idiot! Stop laughing!"

This was how Sasuke Uchiha first met someone he would never suspect to take up a huge part of his life. He'll never admit it, but he really thought Kurosuke was attractive and had convinced himself thoroughly that he didn't _like_ Kurosuke at all.

Naruto on the other hand, realized two things. One was that he despised Sasuke, and two was that he now had competition in the running to be Kurosuke's Prince.

On the way home, Sasuke was complaining but only about Kurosuke. He was constantly talking about Kurosuke on the drive home with his brother.

"That idiot King.", Sasuke said, not realizing that he had begun to call Kurosuke as the King, "I'm not interested in guys, doesn't that bisexual asshole see that?", he mumbled, thinking that Itachi didn't hear that last statement. Itachi laughed outloud for reason no one knew. Yet.

Itachi pulled into the driveway of his home knowing a little secret about Kurosuke that Kurosuke himself didn't think anyone else knew. It was a secret that may effect Sasuke and everyone who knew the tall boy if it were to be said.

"Heh, blackmail.", Itachi said to himself as he walked into his bedroom to take notes on the day's events on his computer.


End file.
